


Lazy Afternoons

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Carpenter Dean, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while, Castiel sighed, placing down his brush and crawling over into Dean's arms. Dean scooted so his back was against the wall before pulling Cas into the space between his outstretched legs. "Break time?" Dean asked, his hands finding Castiel's which were dappled with paint. Castiel nodded, leaning his back against him. </p><p>Castiel relaxed against him, their bodies molding together as they always did. His eyes closed, and he took a moment breathe, savoring the quiet, the peace, the lazy hum of the air. Dean nuzzled into his neck, pressing a kiss there, sending shivers down Cas' spine. Castiel smiled, turning his head to give Dean a real kiss, one where their lips met and both their bodies felt the budding of a soft warmth inside of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Day fifteen was, 'Sweet and passionate,' and this was from a fic i wrote a while ago that will probs never see the light of day so it needed a buttload of editing so my apologies if it's mismatched and discombobulated

"Dean, you don't have to watch, you know, it's boring," Castiel said, unlocking their small apartment and entering with Dean. 

"It's not boring Cas, I love watching you paint. Plus we can talk, and I get to be around you," Dean replied. 

Castiel smiled back at Dean, thinking of how lucky he was to have met him in that little coffee house a year ago, of how there was barely a single person out there who truly enjoyed watching him paint in his free time. He threw the keys down on the table, dropping his phone next to them before opening the windows, the stuffy air fleeing as the cooling Summer air flew in. 

Dean leaned against the counter, watching Castiel as he set up everything in his little art corner. Dean always loved that his supplies were a little messy, or he could be a bit untidy around the apartment, or that his hair was always mussed. It always made him smile a little bit, thinking of how a human so close to perfection could be constantly surrounded by slight imperfections. 

Dean wandered over to where Castiel now sat, muttering to himself, and squinting at a blank canvas. "What are you painting?" Dean asked, sitting down beside Cas. Castiel chewed on his lip for a moment, still thinking. 

"I think I'll paint the world from an upside down point of view," he explained, bringing a light pencil to the canvas, sweeping lines across it. 

"I like that idea," Dean said, smiling at Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel replied, loving the fact that if he had decided to paint something absolutely ridiculous, Dean would still support him, and he would still smile with contentment. 

Dean watched patiently as Cas began taking paint brushes in his hands and sliding them smoothly across the rough canvas, tilting his head, and squinting a little when things seemed off to him, and occasionally spouting off the method behind a technique or explaining different terminology. 

After a while, Castiel sighed, placing down his brush and crawling over into Dean's arms. Dean scooted so his back was against the wall before pulling Cas into the space between his outstretched legs. "Break time?" Dean asked, his hands finding Castiel's which were dappled with paint. Castiel nodded, leaning his back against him. 

Castiel relaxed against him, their bodies molding together as they always did. His eyes closed, and he took a moment breathe, savoring the quiet, the peace, the lazy hum of the air. Dean nuzzled into his neck, pressing a kiss there, sending shivers down Cas' spine. Castiel smiled, turning his head to give Dean a real kiss, one where their lips met and both their bodies felt the budding of a soft warmth inside of them. 

Castiel pulled away, just enough so their lips could brush, his eyes flickering over Dean's face and the smile that slowly grew on it. Dean uttered no words, nor did Castiel, before Cas smiled back, pressing his lips to Dean's once again, this time with a little more force, a little more emotion, something that grew as the kiss slowly deepened, Dean opening his mouth as Castiel's tongue wandered, searching for the taste that was Dean, just Dean. Castiel's hand traveled upwards, placing itself on his chest so he could turn around a little more, still sitting between Dean's legs. 

Dean felt the warmth of Castiel's palm bleed through his shirt, anchoring him to the moment, to the feeling of Castiel pressed close against him. But he wanted him closer. One hand gently grasped Castiel's waist, the other cupping the back of his head, coaxing him to turn around. Castiel got the message, like a silent language spoken between them, and shifted, never breaking the kiss, straddling Dean's legs. 

Dean smiled, nipping softly at Castiel's lip, pulling him closer, feeling the rise and fall of Castiel's chest against him. Castiel's hands wandered over Dean, constantly searching, feeling the curves, the lines, the muscle of him beneath his fingertips through his shirt. Dean let out a soft moan, the feeling of Castiel's hands against him making his heart beat faster, knowing that the lithe fingers of Castiel always moved expertly across him, searching him, remembering him. 

Castiel heated it up, his hands gripping Dean tightly as he rocked his hips slowly downward, savoring in the noises Dean made in response. Castiel kissed him harder, and Dean met him that, raising it by a movement of his hips shifting back against Castiel's, both of their grips tightening on each other, their hearts beating faster. 

Dean moved slowly on from Castiel's lips, wet kisses dappling themselves down the line of his jaw, red marks being sucked onto his neck. Castiel bared his neck for Dean, his hips grinding slowly down on Dean's, small sounds of pleasure falling from each of their mouths, Dean moaning softly into Cas' skin as Castiel drew his fingers through Dean's hair. "Dean, Dean," Castiel panted, drawing Dean's attention to him. "Bed?" Castiel half stated, half questioned. Dean smiled, nodding. 

Castiel slid off of him, letting him get up from where he sat before pulling Castiel off the ground and immediately bringing him into another kiss. The kiss was more frantic this time, fumbling fingertips dragging across skin, shirts being thrown off, pants being unbuttoned before they tumbled onto the bed, smiling, shifting around, throwing aside pillows and comforters. Dean ended up tumbling on top of Cas, Castiel reveling in the movements of Dean's body against his own, the hands and fingers that were rough and calloused from years of crafting wooden creations sliding delicately across his pale skin. 

Their lips were sloppy now, yet their motions were still smooth and slow, grinding and slotting of hips undulating together, traveling of hands reaching out for every piece of the other. "Dean," Cas groaned, his breath stolen. Dean looked down at him, watching his sparkling blue eyes filled with lust and his flushed pale skin. "Need you," Castiel mumbled against Dean's skin. "Need you inside me.” Dean felt his whole body heat up with the uttering of those words. 

The desire burned bright between the two, Castiel feeling Dean, seeing him, but needing more, needing something stronger than the friction of skin on skin, the quiet moans, the soft breaths. He just needed Dean in the closest way possible. 

"Where's the-?" Castiel didn't even need to listen to the rest of the question before he answered.

"Bedside table drawer,” he responded. Dean found his way over to the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He went back over to Cas, admiring the way he looked, how messy his hair was, how he was glistening with sweat, the way he was laying there, the way his chest was rising and falling rapidly. It made his heart swell as his body was once again against Cas', it made his emotions tumble seamlessly with his arousal, a beautiful feeling presenting itself inside of him.

"You ready?" Dean asked Castiel quietly, his lips next to his ear. 

"Yes," Castiel breathed out, watching as Dean slid down his body, placing kisses all along the way. 

Dean took his time preparing Cas, placing kisses on his inner thighs, nipping at the soft skin there, caressing his hip and outer thigh. Castiel moaned loudly, letting out the occasional curse as Dean's fingers expertly opened him up, causing the sensation of anticipation to build inside of him, humming pleasure streaking through him. "Dean, need you now, I'm ready," Castiel said eagerly, soon missing the loss of Dean's fingers, but feeling the heat of Dean replacing them, and groaning as he slid smoothly in. Castiel pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist as the two of them breathed for a minute, feeling the moment in itself, the closeness of the two together. 

Dean took a deep breath before moving, his hips keeping the slow pace they had earlier, grinding against Cas. Castiel could hear the blood pumping in his ears, moans and a litany of curses falling from his lips when Dean angled his thrusts just right, enough so that Castiel was sure that this was bliss, Dean above him, whispering sweet things to him, biting and teething at his skin, caressing every inch of him. 

Dean felt the hotness of ecstasy and the swirling of admiration inside of him creating a storm. Castiel was gorgeous, he was a work of art, a beautiful man, and he was there with Dean, they were together, they were bonded. Dean couldn't imagine something better than that, the two of them like this. 

Their passion and desire and heat built and built until the throes of climax overtook them, the other's name falling from each others lips, a litany of, 'Cas',' and 'Dean's.' The two sat together, breathing heavily for a moment before collapsing side by side. 

Castiel looked over at Dean with a fondness that Dean matched, grabbing Castiel to pull him close, and drinking in a long kiss before the two pulled away breathlessly. “I love you, Castiel, I love you so much,” Dean murmured, and Castiel kissed him messily, pulling away to lean his forehead against Dean’s with a blissful look. 

“I love you just as much, Dean, God, so much,” Castiel breathed back. This was love, and it was what each of them had wanted it to be, and even more.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i use notes before and after because i never know what to say afterwards so lets just settle for a, 'thank you so much for reading, and let me know what you thought!'


End file.
